warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Codex Inferna
Considered by many to be the ultimate grimoire of Chaos, the Codex Inferna is a tome that contains a nearly unparalleled amount of information about Chaos and the Warp. Within the corrupted pages of the Codex can be found forbidden rituals, alchemy and sorcery beyond even the wildest dreams of Ahriman and Fabius. Sought by Sorcerers, Psykers, Hereteks deviants, and a certain Imperial Knight, the Codex Inferna can give the true name of any Daemon, the secret to ascension to a Daemon Prince and secrets beyond the understanding of Gods and mortals alike. That reading the book, or merely possessing it, tends to lead mortals to an unpleasant fate tends to be a fact glossed over by those who attempt to barter with copies of it. Almost certainly possessed by some kind of malign intelligence, the Codex is the bane of many an Inquisitor, as though it can be burned, shredded or destroyed, the cursed manuscript will always re-appear, ready to corrupt innocents and heretics alike. Contents The Codex Inferna is well deserved in its reputation as a tome of arcane knowledge. In its pages can be found almost anything to do with the Ruinous Powers, from the secret names of Daemons, psionic rituals and many eldritch formulae that would make the most powerful of sorcerers drool. It is rumored that the book reads its viewer even as it is read, and can provide new knowledge on the Warp and the Ruinous Powers based on what its owner wants to know. Aside from every secret name and summoning ritual imaginable, the book also contains many excerpts from the mysterious, Chaos-tainted text The Amber King, a supposed incarnation of the Masked God, which is extremely dangerous to the sanity of those that read it. Indeed, the entirety of the Codex Inferna seems to speak to its reader, subtly corroding the sanity of any sentient being foolish enough to look into its pages. Inevitably, despite the immense power that it offers, the Codex will cause its reader to go mad, before it enacts more physical changes on their form. Sentience and Durability Despite being, in all ways, a completely normal book, the Codex Inferna is impossible to destroy truly. Many, many times throughout the millenia, the book has endured every form of destruction that exists, and always, always returns. Whenever its physical form is destroyed, the knowledge finds its way back into the mind of some sentient being, preferably a Chaos worshiper, but any depraved being will do. The book has been written and rewritten by alchemists, mad scientists, deranged artists, serial killers and other social deviants, all of whom were driven mad and granted great power by the experience. Those Inquisitors that have studied the artifact are certain that the Codex Inferna is sentient in its own right. it is completely unknown if the book is possessed, contains a bound soul, or simply has a powerful interfacing simulacrum. The reigning theory among Daemonologists and Inquisitors is that the text itself is a Greater Daemon, or perhaps a Chaos God itself. A memetic life-form, the text is capable of interacting with any sentient being that reads it, speaking into their minds and warping them toward worship of the Ruinous Powers. Interestingly, the Codex is in no way more merciful toward the Chaos tainted. Any who read it are fair game, though those followers of Chaos are more than happy to endure madness for the promise of true power. Notable Owners Feel free to add your own! * [[Zurvan the Untethered|'Zurvan the Untethered']]' '- Chaos Sorcerer and noted occultist, Zurvan is noted to have owned a copy of the Codex when he was still a material entity. While it is known that he gathered the vast majority of his occult knowledge from the accursed tome, it is also believed that his lack of faith in some of its guiding principles led to him being swallowed by Anthelion. * [[Vritra the Howler|'Vritra the Howler']] - The infamous Noise Champion Vritra owned the manuscript briefly when he was transporting it to a client. Allegedly, the deranged Slaaneshi pored over the arcane formulae and texts while high on an untold number of drugs. It is currently unconfirmed, even to his brothers in the Screaming Rapture, whether this study led to a divine revelation and a greater understanding of the Dark Prince, or a colossal, Warp-spawned hangover. * Azunar - The Ruinous Apostle desired a deeper understanding of the Warp and Chaos, believing the Codex to be a key asset to his wider ambition. Upon reading it, however, Azunar's already delirious visions of the Warp intensified, driving him further to madness. The Coryphaus has become a more active commander since then, as the price of enlightenment becomes clear. * Inquisitor Justin Dall - After the death of his teacher, Inquisitor Holk, Justin searched through the Inquisitor's belonging to decide how best they should be used. Among many esoteric tomes Dall found the Codex Infernia within a locked adamantine coated vault. It did not take Dall long to realize this was how Holk had bound his Daemonhosts and soon decided to try and destroy it by launching it into a black hole. Whether or not Justin read much within the book no one knows but him, but what was noticed by his fellow Inquisitors was that afterwards his hatred of Chaos, particularly Slannesh, seemed to grow to near fanaticism. *Ashur-El Artashumara - was presented with a copy along with other spoils of war by his worshipful Wasteforms. After a single reading before his throne, his courtiers were compelled to throw it out with the waste, and it was subsequently jettisoned into the vacuum of deep space. Quotes Add your own! Category:Chaos Category:Free Use